


Belles amazing story

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with her ex-husband and her father both thinking they know what's best for her she finally leaves storybrook.</p><p>In Queens new York a young superhero is tracking a robber and happens to see a beautiful woman. </p><p>Will they click? What happens when Belle finds a surprise in her suitcase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belles amazing story

“Belle what are you doing?” A woman asked appearing in the door watching Belle put some clothes into a brown leather suitcase. 

“I've had it I've had it with Rumple and my father arguing over what they think is better for me, what about what I think is better, I'm a full grown adult, so I'm leaving storybrooke behind to start a new life free of both of them. I will miss my friends but I have to be able to make my own choices in life.” Belle responded.

Her trunk full and in one hand she turned to leave and sees tears in her friend's eyes. “Ruby it's going to be okay, I'm doing what I think is best for me. Maybe one day I’ll return and share my adventures with you. “ 

She wrapped her friend in a hug, and headed for the town line. Her heart was beating every step wondering if she could get across before anyone knew she was gone. 

Belle knew if they caught her they'd stop her from leaving. They'd force her to stay and she knew leaving was the best choice for her.

Finally crossing the line having taken a page from Rumple's books and used a memory potion on her necklace ruby had given her. As long as she kept the necklace on she would keep her memories and be able to move freely through the land without magic.

She sat on a bench and pulled out a state map, closed her eyes and randomly let her hand point to a city. Opening her eyes she found her index finger on Queens, New York. Alright that would be her destination then.

Sitting back she rested her head against the window and took a nap.

…

In Queens, New York a figure in a red and blue suit stood on the tallest building watching the approaching bus. A bank robber had taken refuge on the vehicle hoping to get out of town with the stolen money. As he waited a small petite woman he'd never seen before exited the bus apparently not realizing there was a chase under way.

Spider Man stayed on his ledge and continued to stare at the woman, quite taken by her beauty. He'd never seen her like before and she appeared to be rather lost as she poured over a large map of the city while struggling to hold her brown suitcase. 

He finally defended from his perch and managed to spring through the closest bus window shattering glass everywhere earning several shrieks from startled riders, finding the crook he used Web to fasten him in place and another set of Web from his hand to secure his brown briefcase. Handing case to nearest officer he headed back through town.

Standing on another building he continued to watch the woman who had just looked up and been greeted by the destruction around her. 

Spider man was amazed by how she hadn't even noticed anything going on before then, he made up his mind he had to get to know her better , showing her the town later might be the best way to do that, but maybe it would be better to meet her as Peter Parker instead of as spider man. 

Disappearing into the men's bathroom under the building he had stood he quickly changed into ordinary clothes. And headed out to find the girl.


End file.
